Beautiful Shine
by bumie Joy0103
Summary: SEQUEL'waiting for you until of the end'/ kehidupan rumah tangga kyumin beserta baby taemin mereka yang manja dengan kyuhyun yang mesum dan sungmin yang menggoda/"kyunieehhh,, stophh"/"MOMMY,, DADDY,,, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"/BXB KYUMIN FANFICTION


Beautiful shine

Pairing: kyumin

Cast: lee sungmin, cho kyuhyun, lee taemin and other

Rate: T to M(mengarah kegiatan dewasa)

Genre: romance

Warning: BXB(boys love), Mpreg, romance, typo(s), alur dan latar yang berantakan and ect

Disclaimer: this story is mine,

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

I HOPE YOUR ENJOY IT,,,

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti lah memasang wajah seperti itu hyung"

"yak,, lee sungmin aku akan memakan bibirmu jika seperti itu"

"cho sungmin.."

"jika kau tidak berhenti aku benar-benar akan menerkammu disini"

"hehe mianhe kyunie"

Kira-kira seperti itulah percakapan yang terjadi antara sepasang pemuda di tengah keramaian pusat perbelanjaan kota seoul. Cho kyuhyun, pemuda yang sedari terus berteriak tak henti-hentinya memasang wajah sangar, mendeath glare namja atau yeoja yang terus menatap kepada namja aegyo disampingnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"aku benar-benar akan menghukum mu, kelinci nakal"

Kyuhyun menyeringai setan. Sementara sungmin si biang kerok meledaknya jiwa posesif seorang cho kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli dengan ancaman namja chingu mesumnya itu.

"aku tunggu hukuman dari mu, tuan cho"

Namja manis itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mengerling nakal pada namja di sampingnya lalu memasang senyum manis 10000volt nya pada setiap pengunjung disana, terkadang namja manis itu mengembungkan pipinya yang memang sudah chubby itu di saat apa yang di carinya tidak di temuinya.

"aissh,,, lihat saja nanti aku akan benar-benar memakan kelinci nakal montok ini" batin kyuhyun nelangsa.

Pemuda jangkung itu menggeleng frustasi lalu menyibukkan diri dengan memilih bahan makanan yang ada di rak.

.

.

.

.

"lalalalalalala"

"lalalala,,"

sungmin bersenandung ria di dapur. kedua tangannya dengan cekatan memotong daging dan mengiris bawang serta wortel sebelum di masukkannya kedalam panci yang sudah dipanaskan air beserta bumbu di dalamnya. Yap, uri sungminnie kini sedang membuat sup daging ala lee sungmin ternyata dan itu tentu saja adalah permintaan dari sang tuan muda nan tampan tiada tara aka cho mesumkyuhyun(menurut sungmin).

Dan lihatlah apa yang di lakukan sang tuan muda cho itu sekarang. Dengan seenak jidat berjerawatnya pemuda itu hanya duduk dengan manisnya di kursi memperhatikan bagian belakang kelincinya nan montok, dan itu tentu saja tak luput dari seringai mesum yang terus terpasang di wajah tampannya sedari tadi. Berbagai bayangan erotis yang biasa dilakukannya bersama target kemesumannya itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"kyuhyunie,," suara lembut mendayu sang namja chingu menyadarkan kyuhyun dari lamunan indahnya.

Ia hanya menatap kosong hidangan dengan uap mengepul yang kini sudah tertata dengan cantiknya di hadapannya. Keningnya berkerut aneh menatap namja kelincinya. Bukankah tadi sungmin masih berkutat dengan bahan masakannya? Lalu kenapa dalam sekejap namja itu sudah duduk dihadapannya bahkan hidangan yang tadi masih berupa rempah-rempah yang membingungkan menurut kyuhyun sudah berubah menjadi makanan lezat nan menggoda selera.

"kau terlalu banyak melamun kyunie sayang"

Sungmin menjejalkan sepotong daging kemulut kyuhyun, namun reaksi lain di berikan namja itu. Dalam sekejap di tariknya tubuh montok sungmin kepangkuannya hingga kini namja manis itu terduduk diatas kakinya yang di silangkan.

"kyunieee,,"

Sungmin merengek manja, kyuhyun tidak hanya menariknya namun kedua tangan dengan jemari panjang itu juga meremas butt montoknya dengan sedikit kasar. Dan itu tentu saja menimbulkan efek tidak nyaman bagi namja manis itu. Ia menggeliat resah menahan geli sekaligus nikmat dari perbuatan kekasih mesumnya.

"kyunieehhh,, stophh"

"wae, hm? Kau tau ming milikmu yang montok ini benar-benar menggodaku dari tadi,hm" geram kyuhyun.

Tangannya semakin bergerak kasar. Seringai mesum nan mengerikan langsung tercipta di bibir sang namja dengan surai coklat ikal itu. Ia sudah mulai mengecup bahu dan leher namja yang berada di pelukannya dengan gerakan halus tak beraturan. Hanya mengecup ringan tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali.

"tapi kyuhh,,"

kedua tangan sungmin mendorong kepala kyuhyun menjauhi lehernya, meski harus dengan tenaga ekstra.

"kita harus makan dulu, sebelum makanannya keburu dingin"

ia melayang tatapan memelas andalannya, lalu menatap makanan yang mungkin sudah mulai mendingin itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sementara kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah tak sukanya, menurunkan sungmin dari pelukannya dan pindah duduk dihadapan namja manis itu.

"cks,, ya sudah.."

Kyuhyun meraih mangkuk dihadapannya dan langsung melahap isinya dengan brutal. Bahkan ia tak memperhatikan wajah sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"kyu, aku.."

"makan saja min.. nanti makanannya dingin"

tatapan datar di layangkan kyuhyun pada namja di hadapannya. Ia masih melanjutkan acara makan brutalnya walau sesekali ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ekspresi kekasih manisnya.

Siapa sangka ternyata jauh di lubuk hati terdalam lelaki tampan itu kini tengah menyeringai senang. Ternyata acara merajuknya sebentar lagi membuahkan hasil. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan kalau malam ini kelinci semok itu akan menjadi santapan terlezat dalam hidupnya.

"kyu aku benar-benar minta maaf, sayang. aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolakmu hanya saja.."

"hanya saja apa? Cepat makan sebelum makanan ini benar-benar dingin"

Sungmin memberengut imut, setiap ucapannya selalu di potong oleh namja mesum nan tampan itu. Tanpa sadar ia telah memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Pose marah ala cho sungmin.

"jangan pasang wajah seperti itu lagi, kali ini aku takkan luluh, cho sungmin" kyuhyun berucap dengan nada tegas.

Pemuda itu mendelik tak suka, memasang wajah sedatar mungkin padahal dalam dirinya yang sebenarnya ia sudah ingin sekali memakan bibir menggoda itu. Tapi tolong ingatkan ia bahwa kini dirinya sedang dalam misi merajuk pada namja manis itu.

.

.

.

" kau sudah menghubungi taemin?"

kyuhyun meraih sarbet di sampingnya lalu mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan akibat aksi brutalnya tadi kemudian membuang kesembarang arah. Matanya tertuju pada namja yang kini sibuk menunduk sambil mencomot daging dan sayur dari mangkuknya.

"sudah,,"

sungmin memandang kyuhyun sekilas, namja manis itu menyudahi acara makannya lalu mengemasi tempat makanan yang ada di meja itu.

" katanya kau menyuruhnya untuk menginap dirumah eomma, kenapa?" kening sungmin berkerut samar, ia menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung, namun

",,,,"

Sebuah senyuman manis yang lebih menyerupai seringai menjawab pertanyaan sungmin. Tatapan lapar yang di tujukan kyuhyun padanya sudah dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"aku pikir kau masih belum melupakan hukumanmu, ming chagy"

dengan itu seringai semakin lebar di wajah tampan kyuhyun. Bahkan kini pemuda itu telah mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada namja manis di hadapannya tak peduli dengan meja kecil yang menjadi penghalang keduanya.

"jangan macam-macam, tuan cho,," desis sungmin, namun ia sama sekali tidak menghindar saat kyuhyun meraih bibirnya dan mulai melumat pelan bibir menggoda itu. Bahkan kini namja manis itu ikut memejamkan mata dan balas melumat bibir atas kekasih tampannya.

.

.

.

.

Tangan kyuhyun perlahan merangsak naik membelai halus leher sungmin kemudian berpindah mengelus lembut tengkuk namja manis itu, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Kedua pasangan itu masih terlarut dalam ciuman panas yang sudah berlalu sejak setengah jam tadi bahkan kini sungmin sudah terbaring di lantai dengan kyuhyun yang merangkak diatasnya. Dan jangan lupakan kemeja yang tadi dipakai sungmin sudah terlepas entah kemana. Ciuman itu hampir saja berpindah ke dada sungmin yang sedikit berisi sebelum

"MOMMY,, DADDY,,, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Sebuah suara nyaring menginterupsi kegiatan mesum itu. Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, bangkit dari tubuh sungmin dengan perlahan lalu memandang taemin dengan tatapan datar semantara sungmin langsung mengemasi makanan yang berserakan tanpa menyadari bahwa kini dirinya tengah toples akibat kegiatan nikmatnya barusan. Namja mains itu bergegas menuju dapur dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menginap di rumah halmeoni?" kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Ia mendelik gemas pada taemin yang masih mematung di pintu dengan wajah merona.

" mereka tidak menerima ku, dad. Bahkan cho halmeonie langsung mengusirku darisana.."

"melewati pintupun aku tidak diizinkan, katanya mereka akan berlibur dan kehadiranku hanya akan mengganggu acara berlibur mereka"

Taemin berjalan sambil menghentakan kakinya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan pipi yang masih merona itu mengembung imut, kontras sekali dengan kebiasaan sungmin apabila sedang marah.

Namja 16 tahun itu langsung saja menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya kepelukan kyuhyun dan itu tentu saja menghasilkan ringisan dari sang korban.

"akhh,, yak… apa yang kau lakukan, min?" teriak kyuhyun sambil tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tubuh taemin darinya.

"dad, Minnie capek, daddy harus gendong Minnie ke kamar, ne"

Tanpa mempedulikan ringisan kesakitan dan penolakan kyuhyun taemin langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher namja itu ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja dewasa itu serta memeluk pinggang kyuhyun dengan kedua kakinya seperti anak koala.

"aku benar-benar capek daddy, berjalan kaki dari rumah halmeoni kesini. Coba saja daddy bayangkan betapa sakitnya kakiku sekarang,," rengeknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan jadilah kyuhyun tampan nan malang itu kini sempoyongan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu menuju kamar baby taeminnya yang manja. Ringisan terdengar mengiringi setiap langkah namja itu. Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan benar-benar memakan kelinci semok dan bohainya itu, hey,, bayi besar ini benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya, bukan?

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya mendekati tubuh sungmin yang berbaring membelakanginya. Sebelah tangannya menyeruak masuk kedalam selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh berisi namja manisnya, terus merayap hingga tangan nakal itu menemukan titik sensitif didada sang namja manis dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung saja meremas pelan titik itu sampai putingnya sedikit mengeras dan mencuat. Disana kyuhyun juga dapat merasakan detak jantung sungmin yang bertalu dengan kencang pertanda namja manis itu juga sudah mulai terangsang akibat aksi mesumnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, tangannya semakin bergerak cepat bahkan tangan yang satunya lagi juga mulai merayap masuk kedalam celana sungmin, mengelus sesuatu yang kini sedikit mengeras disana dari balik celana dalam yang di pakai namja manis itu. Tidak cukup disitu, kyuhyun kini juga mulai memelorotkan kain yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu namun baru saja tangannya bergerak satu tangan lain menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang ingin melepas celana beserta dalamannya, ia berbalik menghadap pria itu lalu menangkupkan tangannya di pipi pria tampan itu.

"jangan tergesa-gesa, sayang" ucapnya pelan hanya terdengar seperti bisikan namun juga bermakna mengundang disana.

"bagaimana dengan taemin? Dia sudah tidur, hum?" telunjuknya perlahan bergerak meraba hidung dan bibir kyuhyun.

",,,,"

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan samar. Matanya menatap wajah orang disampingnya dengan tatapan lapar jelas sekali bahwa kini ia sedang mati-matian menahan hasrat yang terus membuncah sedari tadi. secepat kilat ia memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh sungmin.

"kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi ming, sekarang nikmati saja hukumanmu chagy"

Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksinya dengan kembali menelanjangi tubuh berisi sungmin, membuang kain itu kesembarang arah lalu kembali membungkus tubuh keduanya dengan selimut hingga menutupi kepala.

Sungmin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh kyuhyun, tangan yang tadi sempat menghalangi pekerjaan namja tampan itu kini juga ikut menekan jemari itu agar kembali memanja kesejatiannya.

"aahhn,,"

"kyuhh,,"

Satu desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir pinkish sungmin diikuti desahan dan erangan erotis lainnya. Dan dengan itu di mulailah hukuman dan malam yang panjang serta penuh gairah kenikmatan di sebuah kamar rumah mewah itu. Mungkin kegiatan itu akan terus berlanjut untuk beberapa jam kedepan atau juga tidak akan berhenti sampai pagi, sampai matahari menjelang. Mungkin saja.

.

.

.

.

.

and the story ends here

thanks buat yang udah baca fanfic gaje saya

dan inilah sequel dari 'waiting for you until of the end' yang saya janjikan, tidak sesuai dengan keinginan para reader mungkin tapi saya berharap ini dapat menghibur dan memuaskan reader dengan tulisan saya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dan terakhir saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ne, karna itu sebagai penyemangat bagi saya untuk tetap menulis.

.

.

.

Love you all

Bumie Joy0103


End file.
